to my friends, GOODBYE
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when everyone starts to leave gentaru's side, he wonders if the lack of his friends around him will weaken him, and when the power of fourze finally dissapears when the kamen rider club leave him, what will happen? will he be tempted by a switch? will he betray those close? and why did they leave me? he asks


**hello, another kamen rider fourze fanfic**

**i love these Japanese things**

**so i am sorry but there ya go**

**please enjoy and review**

**anyway, don't own series or characters but this story plot is mine**

**here we go**

**3..2..1.. READ ON!**

* * *

in the rabbit hutch, the room was busy as usual, a bulky tall man with the name of shun in a red and black school uniform doing his weights, mui in her usual blue school uniform applying makeup as she stared at her perfect reflection, 2 childish fools running around the space around the center table- jk with his usual colorful cardie of pink and yellow under his blue blazer messing with yuki a neat girl, the same age almost with the same uniform as mui and jk, he had grabbed her hayabusa-kun plushy, running around with the child chasing after him, with tomoko just watching from her seat as if this was normal, "what mysterious creatures" she mumbled to herself but picked up her iPad to carry on her own research.

through the automatic door was kengo's work base came a frenzy of tapping of a computer keypad as kengo's eyes flicked from page to page but then slowed down when he reached a dark part of the space beyond, a small yet distinctive black spot in the picture of the sky that was covered in stars was present. "a star listed but not seen"

"is there really something there, doctor" he wondered, "maybe i should ask him personally", and with that statement in his head he grabbed his bag and rushed off through the crowed of club members to the door.

"kengo, where are you going" mui followed him, leaving her make-up half done and jk rushed past her with yuki still behind, pursuing her toy as he jumped out of the way for her to grab and tackle mui to the floor.

jk laughed at the misfortune of the 2 girls squirming on the floor as tomoko hid her snigger behind her screen, "haha you cant get me" he said as he dropped hyabusa-kun on yuki's head and walked to the door.

"mui are you ok" shun ran to her side, "i'm fine, idiot" she dusted her self after getting yuki off her and herself back up, "but what are we going to do, kengo-kun has gone and we need to him to work out the argent gentaru problem" mui said out loud to everyone in the rabbit hitch, but as she said this gentaru had walked through the entrance, "whats wrong with me?" gentaru's voice traveled around the room, shocking mui and everyone a bit as she turned around to see a guilty jk apologizing behind gentaru's shoulder as he walked towards shun, yuki and mui.

he looked worried, "did i do something wrong, miu?"

everyone tried to escape his gaze, fidgeting under his concerned gaze as he looked from each person, but miu ran to the door, "nothing you need to worry about, gentaru, come on everybody" she left the room with everyone following her. yuki left, jk left, tomoko and shun stayed longer but finally they left too. the awkwardness getting to gentaru as he was left to the silence. no sound escaped from the foodroids who stayed asleep and not active, but the soothing sound of the air chambers in the space room of the kamen rider club soothed and hummed slowly and calmly to ease his feelings and nerves, he felt even worse now, abandoned on the moon, he smiled at his stupidity, "cant help it though" he said and looked out of the window at the magnificent earth.

"kengo, i need to ask you somethi." but as he opened kengo's door tired of being alone to be welcomed and pushed out by no one.

"huh, your gone too" he was depressed and worried

"what could i have done to cause everyone to suddenly leave when i enter, they were talking about me, "to work out the gentaru problem" she said, what problem"

his mind now starting to hurt as his mind continued to think, determined to finish this mystery, to stop and save his reputation from the problem he had and so he could finally ask them his question.

"i cant have a birthday without my friends"


End file.
